SECURE ACCESS FILE 4427124-L
The state of Georgia recorded all its executions since the Supreme Court reinstated the death penalty. Following is an uncorrected transcript of Ivon Ray Stanley's July 12, 1984 execution. Stanley was sentenced to death for murdering an insurance agent. Ralph Kemp: This is a recording of the execution of Ivon Ray Stanley EF103603. July the 12th, 1984. Willis Marable: Colonel Low, Mickey? Low: Yes? Marable: The witnesses are now entering the witness room. Low: Okay. Marable: The state witness have entered the witness room and have seated themselves on the front row. At this time, the news media are entering. All witnesses have arrived and have seated. Mickey: Let's proceed. Low: We can proceed if you're ready. Marable: Colonel Low, Mickey. The warden has entered the execution chamber at this time, approaching the microphone and is in the process of briefing all witnesses to remain quiet and to avoid any unnecessary movements. He is also advising them that medical assistance is available if needed. The warden at this time is in the process of confirming all witnesses. All witness have been confirmed. The warden is in the process of advising all witnesses that we will now proceed with the court-ordered execution of Ivon Stanley. Mickey, Colonel Low? Low: Yes. Marable: We're still waiting for the execution team members to bring him into the execution chamber. Colonel Low, Mickey. The execution team is in the process of escorting the condemned into the execution chamber. He is walking, unassisted, walked straight to the chair, and has seated himself in it. One of the execution team members is now in the process of securing the back strap. The other members are in the process of securing the arm straps and leg straps. The back strap is secure at this time. Both arm straps are secure at this time. They are still in the process of securing the leg straps. At this time the condemned has been secured in the chair. He is not moving, he is just sitting there very passively staring out at the witnesses. The superintendent has afforded the condemned an opportunity to make a last statement. He has declined to make a last statement. He is afforded the opportunity for prayer. He declined this also. The warden is now in the process of reading the essential court order to the witnesses and to the condemned. The condemned is still sitting there very passively, no movement, staring out at the witnesses. The superintendent is still in the process of reading the court order to the condemned. At this time, the superintendent has completed reading the essential court order. The execution team members are now entering the execution chamber with the head set and the leg band. One member is in the process of securing the leg band to the fleshy part of the inmate's right leg. Two members of the execution team is in the process of securing the head-set to the condemned. The condemned has offered no resistance throughout. He is just sitting there very passively, not moving. The leg band has been secured to the condemned man's right leg, and also the head set has been secured to his head. Perspiration is now being wiped from the forehead of the condemned. And he is secure and ready with the execution with the exception of the hood being placed over his head and the wires being attached to the leg band and to the headset. The electrician now has entered the execution chamber and is in the process of securing the wire to the headset. Low: They're moving very well. It's a good time to do it now. Marable, stand still. Mickey, put William Hill on. Hill: Hello Low: William, the Attorney General is here. Bowers: Hill, this is Mike. Have you got any reason that the execution shouldn't be carried out? Hill: No I don't. Bowers: Thank you. Hill: Alright. Marable: Colonel Lowe, Mickey? The wires have been attached and secured to the head set and the leg band. The perspiration has been wiped again from the condemned's forehead. And the hood is being placed on at this time. The face hood has been secured. The warden and all the execution team members have departed the execution chamber. Stand by for the warden's last telephone check. Low: Ralph, this is the Commissioner? Kemp: Yes. Low: There are no stays. You can proceed to carry out the official order of the court. Kemp: Very well. At my count of three, press your buttons. One. Two. Three. Marable: Clnl. Low? Mickey? The execution is now in progress. When the first surge entered his body he stiffened and I head a pop, as if one of the straps broke. But I can't tell from this vantage point. He is still at this time sitting there with clenched fists, with no other movements. He is slowly relaxing at this time. The first phase is completed, we are now into the second phase. The second phase is completed at this time, we are now into the third and final stage. From my vantage point it seems that the inmate has relaxed some what. His fists are still clenched, but there is no movement from the condemned. There is still no movement from the individual, he's still just sitting there. Low: Is the third phase completed? Marable: We're still into the third phase. Third phase and the execution is completed. We're now into the five minutes lapse time. It appeared that when the execution was completed and the power was off, he relaxed somewhat more than he was. It was pretty visible that he relaxed even more than he was before. Low: Any reaction from the witnesses? Marable: They're sitting very still, just observing. No uh…I see one or two of the media writing notes, taking notes. But other than that they are just sitting staring into the execution chamber. Colonel Lowe, Mickey? We have now completed 2 minutes of the five minutes lapse time…There's still no — very little movement from the witnesses — no one's even taking notes at this time. They're just sitting there staring into the execution chamber. Colonel Lowe, Mickey? We have now completed five minutes lapse time. Stand by. For the … The doctors are now preparing to enter the execution chamber to check for life signs? The first physician has completed his examination, the second is now in the process of making his check. The second doctor has now completed the examination. The third and final doctor is in the process of making his check. The examination is completed. Stand by for the superintendent's time of death and confirmation of death. The superintendent has advised all witnesses that death did occur at 12:24 on this date. He has instructed all witnesses to depart the witness room and to be transported back to the front of the institution. Curtains are drawn at this time. Colonel Lowe, Mickey? That completes it. Low: Marable see if you could find what that snap pop that you were talking about awhile ago. Marable: I think it was just the electricity arc. I don't think any strap broke anything. He just jerked real hard and caused the electricity to arc. Now, the electrician is now in the process of taking the wire from the headset. They have removed the hood, the face hood and are in the process now of taking off removing the headset. The headset has been removed. The electrician is now in the process of removing the electrical wire from the leg band? The electrical wire has been removed from the condemned's right leg. He is being removed from the electric chair at this time and being placed on the stretcher. He is being removed from the execution chamber at this time and the execution team members are taking him to the autopsy room. And that's all I can see, Colonel Lowe. Low: Is the warden available? Marable: Just a minute. Kemp: Hello Low: You and your staff did an excellent job. We appreciate it very much. Kemp: OK. We had a little bit of a scare — I don't know if they relayed that to you or not. Low: Pop Kemp: The popping sound. We were thinking that what happened because he sat there for that three minutes, that the water, the sponge on his leg ran out, right there by his foot, and we were thinking that it was like a little bolt of lightning. Low: Did you see anything? Kemp: No. They said — Colonel Hardison and the other people in the witness room said they didn't see anything — like that. But still, I still feel good about it. Low: It ran smooth, Ralph, but don't screw it up next time. Kemp: (laughing) OK Low: Mike Bowers wants to say something. Bowers: Ralph, I second what Dave said. Very smooth job. Kemp: We appreciate it. Just give us another one. Low: Marable? Kemp: Here he is. Just a second, Colonel. Marable: Colonel Low? Low: Marable, I want to thank you. Marable: You're quite welcome, sir. Any time. Low: Goodnight. Marable: Goodnight, sir.